


normal is underrated

by Nevair



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post 3a, alright maybe it's just complete crack, crack-lite, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevair/pseuds/Nevair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills had some serious issues. Danny was sick of the strangeness. All he wanted was a normal date, with a hot guy, and maybe some fantastic sex at the end of it. Not another weird, secretive relationship. Nobody disappearing, or getting mauled or killed; Just a normal, High School date.</p><p>In hindsight, Stiles was probably not the best choice for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	normal is underrated

Beacon Hills had some serious issues. Danny was sick of the strangeness. All he wanted was a normal date, with a hot guy, and maybe some fantastic sex at the end of it. Not another weird, secretive relationship. Nobody disappearing, or getting mauled or killed; Just a normal, High School date.

In hindsight, Stiles was probably not the best choice for that.

_

“What if he’s possessed, Stiles?”

Scott gesticulated wildly, eyes wide and beseeching, trying to convince Stiles that his behaviour had been totally justified and acceptable and was _not_ crossing best-friend lines. At all.

“It’s _Danny!_ ”

“Well, have you checked for possession?”

“Oh my god. No, Scott. I do not regularly check people for possession. Although considering our lives maybe that’s something I should look into. Can people even be possessed? I mean werewolves, sure, that’s a thing, but like spirits and ghosts and things?” Stiles physically shook off the train of thought, “stop distracting me. You totally big-brother-talked Danny! Not cool, man.”

“All I said was he should make sure he’s thought this through and he’s not just looking for some casual sex. And if he hurts you or breaks your heart, I will find him and kill him and the Sheriff will help me hide the body. Totally fine, he seemed to get the message.”

“I don’t know why I’m friends with you.”

_

Danny blames the upcoming full moon. People act strangely around full moons, right?

On second thought, this is all Stiles’ fault.

It was totally a joke. Stiles had been ranting about being a virgin and how someone should take care of that problem, _immediately_ , and Danny had offered. As a joke. Which he then preceded to think about constantly. Stiles grinning against his lips, talking until Danny took it as a personal challenge to see if he could make him forget how to talk coherently. How energetic Stiles would be in bed, under him, on top of him.

It was becoming a problem. If Jackson were here he would certainly have something to say about Danny’s preoccupation with Stiles Stilinski.

_You mean your full-blown obsession, right?_

God, the voices in his head were a cross between Jackson and Lydia. It was terrifying, truly.

So he thought about Stiles. A lot. Stiles talking, Stiles kissing, Stiles laughing. Stiles naked. And eventually he gave in, cornered him outside of Chemistry, and said, “Hey, Stiles. The drive-in theater is playing that old movie with Michael J. Fox, _Teen Wolf?_ It’s terrible and cheesy but I thought it might be fun, if you were interested in going with me? Friday? We can get dinner before.” Stiles’ face went through a whole range of expressions, before he squeaked out a “sure” and ran laughing down the hallway.

Danny took a moment to question his life choices, and decided finally seeing Stiles shirtless would totally be worth the insanity.

_

By the end of the day Danny had been cornered by no less than five people concerning his date with Stiles. He was getting seriously worried that asking Stiles out might actually end in him being killed by people he’d thought were his friends.

First was Scott, who wasn’t actually a surprise. If Danny didn’t know better he’d have thought Jackson had been right all those times he’d suspected Scott and Stiles were closer than ' _friends'._

“You’re taking Stiles out tomorrow.” Danny had turned around after closing his locker to find Scott not even half a foot away and eyeing him like he might kill puppies in his spare time. No one wants Scott to look at them like that, it’s extremely disconcerting.

“Uh, yeah.” Danny cleared his throat because it was a hot, dry day and not because he was nervous. Not nervous at all. “Dinner and a movie.” He smiled, because Danny knew how to work his dimples.

“Stiles is a virgin.” Scott still hadn’t blinked yet. It was starting to really freak him out. Considering his rather impure thoughts about Scott’s virgin best friend the past few weeks Danny just nodded and decided it was best not to say anything incriminating. “His first time should be special, with someone who cares about him.”

“I completely agree.”

Scott’s eyes narrowed, and for a second Danny could have sworn they looked almost _red_.

“As long as we understand each other then.”

Danny briefly considered whether or not there might be hallucinogens in the town’s water. It would explain a lot.

_

Allison and Lydia dropped their lunch trays with more force than necessary onto the table Danny was sitting at. He paused with his water bottle halfway to his mouth, lowering it slowly when the two girls just watched him and made no move to start eating.

“Hi? You two don’t normally sit with me.”

“It’s come to our attention that you’re taking Stiles out on a date.” Lydia did always like to get straight to the point.

“I am.” This was starting to feel uncomfortably like some kind of interrogation. Allison was twirling a plastic knife threateningly in her right hand. She caught him glancing at it, then smiled the most terrifying smile Danny had ever seen, and he’d been friends with Jackson for a long time.

“You’re a nice guy, Danny. Stiles deserves a nice, respectable guy.” Allison shared a glance with Lydia, who nodded in agreement. “If we find out you’ve been anything other than _nice_ and _respectable_ on your date, life will get very, very difficult for you.”

Allison gave one last menacing twirl of her plastic knife before pushing away from the table and picking up her tray. Lydia reached across the table to pat his arm consolingly before following her.

“Have a good time tomorrow!”

_

Danny was justifiably a little jumpy by the time he made it to his locker for the last time that day. Scott and Isaac had been glaring at him all afternoon, Allison kept smiling her serial killer smile, and Stiles had seemed completely oblivious to it, smiling whenever Danny caught his eye. Danny closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the open locker door. It was a nice a smile, possibly worth all this insanity.

“Stiles, huh?”

Danny startled, slamming shut his locker door and turning to face Ethan who had spoken almost directly into his ear.

“Really? What, you have a problem with me seeing other people?”

“No, hey – It’s fine!” Ethan backed up a step, hands up in a peaceful gesture. Danny wasn’t buying it.

“I’ve had a long day, Ethan. Just say whatever you have to say.”

“No jealous act, I promise. Just wanted to say have a good time, and you know – be a gentleman.” Danny raised an eyebrow in disbelief. What the _hell?_

“Are you seriously warning me to be nice to Stiles?” What was happening in this school? Was Stiles some sort of magnet for overprotective people? This was getting ridiculous.

“Not warning, I know he’s safe with you. Just, forget it. I’ll see you around.”

Ethan walked briskly down the hallway to meet up with Aiden, leaving Danny staring after him.

_

Danny almost – _almost_ – decided to just give up and cancel the date when he saw Isaac Lahey reclining against the driver’s side door of his car. He slowed his pace but continued walking until he was within speaking distance.

“Let me guess, if I touch one perfect, virginal hair on Stiles’ body you and everyone else in this town will tear me to pieces and no one will ever find what’s left of my mangled body.” Alright, so he was being overly dramatic. With Jackson gone someone had to take up the slack occasionally. Isaac just held eye contact with Danny for a beat before shrugging.

“Basically.” Isaac quirked a grin, pushing off the car and walking across the parking lot towards the bus stop.

Danny stood unmoving, recalling all the times he’d almost seen Stiles shirtless in the locker room, the way he’d filled out recently. The _hair._ Definitely worth it.

_

He made it through the next day at school without any more death threats and valiantly fought off developing a nervous tick every time he turned around to find someone staring directly at him. Stiles stopped him in the same place he’d asked him out, grabbing onto Danny’s sleeve to attract his attention before he could escape down the hallway and away from Scott’s glare (seriously, his eyes were _red_ ).

“Hey! So, movie tonight. And dinner. Dinner and a movie.” Stiles really did have a great smile. “Uh, what time did you want me to pick you up? Or are you going to pick me up? Or are we meeting there? I guess we could just meet – ”

“Stiles! I can pick you up at 7?” Danny couldn’t help thinking the rapid blinking Stiles did while his brain caught up with his mouth was adorable.

“Ok! 7. See you then!”

Yeah, worth it.

_

Nothing was worth this.

After that thing with the hacking, Danny had gone out of his way to avoid any run-ins with the police. It was a moderate, healthy fear, and not at all irrational or paranoid like Jackson had once accused him of. He’d been successful so far, not even a parking ticket.

The sheriff pulled him over on his way to pick up Stiles.

Rolling down his window, Danny swallowed to try to work some moisture into his suddenly arid mouth. He’d done nothing wrong, damn it! He hadn’t even been speeding. This was so much worse than anything his peers had threatened him with.

“Danny, isn’t it? Scott’s mentioned you.”

_I’m sure he has. The two of you probably have a grave already pre-dug for when you kill me._

The sheriff made a slow sweep of the backseat and passenger side of his car before sending him off with a warning to obey all traffic signs and posted speed limits, and to be sure not to drink and drive. He remained outside his patrol car with his hand on his gun as Danny pulled away from the curb and drove – ten under the speed limit – to pick up Stiles. For their date.

Their totally chaste, no-sex-included date.

_

Stiles had been waiting on the front steps outside his house, hair slightly more styled than usual and wearing a typical plaid over shirt. Danny had a split second thought that he should maybe get out and open the passenger door but Stiles had already bounded up to the car and slid into the passenger seat, wide grin nearly splitting his face in two.

“So, where are we off to for dinner?”

They went to a diner nearby the drive-in theater, known for its hamburgers and curly fries. Something Stiles definitely appreciated.

“Aw, Danny! It’s like you do love me.”

Halfway through dinner, talking about regular high school gossip and stealing bites of each other’s food, Danny managed to relax enough to stop worrying Scott or Allison or someone was going to jump out and attack him. It was fun. Typical, no drama, date fun.

Heading back to the car afterwards, Danny noticed what appeared to be a man lurking on the other side of the parking lot.

“Stiles, is that your cousin? What was it, Miguel?”

Stiles stopped and stared in the direction Danny indicated, saying nothing for a beat before quickly moving to the passenger door.

“No of course not, Danny, don’t be ridiculous. C’mon let’s get to the movie!”

_

The drive-in was busier than either of them had expected, actual full rows of cars lining up on the wide lawn in front of the screen. The movie wasn’t great, but Danny found himself desperately trying to pay attention to it and not to Stiles, lounging with his legs splayed and hands on his thighs. Other couples had opted to watch the movie from the hoods of their cars and he could see several had already given up any pretence and were just making out. His self-restraint was impressive, really. An hour into the movie and all of that went down the drain when Stiles reached over, cupped the back of Danny’s head, and pulled him into a long, slow kiss.

Danny pulled back eventually, panting a little, because _damn_ Stiles was a pretty good kisser.

“Stiles, wait. Are you sure?” At least he could say he tried, right? Stiles huffed a little laugh, face still only inches away.

“Yes, Danny. I’m sure. Absolutely, one hundred percent, consenting here. Not a doubt in my mind, no –”

Danny closed the gap between them, stopping the incessant flow of words with another kiss. Stiles’ lips were a little chapped, the angle a bit awkward as they both twisted in their seats. Danny added some pressure to the kiss and Stiles went with it easily, parting his lips and leaning forward. It was hot and wet and Danny was actually impressed with Stiles’ technique. No overly aggressive movements, no obscene amount of spit, just a slow, thorough exploration of each other.

Stiles slid his hand from Danny’s shoulder into his hair, fisting a handful and pulling gently when Danny moved from Stiles’ lips and pressed open mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck.

“Do you – want to move this outside?” Sure there would be less privacy, but there was also a lot more room.

“It’s a full moon, Danny. Who knows what’s out there.” Stiles laughed a little breathlessly and snuck another quick kiss. “Backseat. C’mon.” He shimmied over the centre console and managed to land somewhat gracefully on the bench backseat, hair a mess, plaid shirt pushed halfway down his arms. Danny didn’t waste a second before climbing over to join him.

Danny had just slipped a knee between Stiles’ thighs to add some much needed friction when _something_ bumped the car. A howl sounded nearby, somewhat louder than the ones that had been echoing from the now forgotten movie.

“What was that?”

“Probably nothing.” Stiles pulled him back down for another kiss, muttering what sounded suspiciously like _fucking overprotective werewolves_. Danny was too distracted to pay much attention after that.

 


End file.
